Flying Fish
by evergreen dryad
Summary: Lucy's going flying-fish fishing again with Natsu and Happy! Reason: to woo Carla! Will anything happen between the Celestial Spirit Mage and the Fire Dragon Slayer? Read on to find out! Review please!
1. Anticipation

A/N: Yosh minna-san!

Lucy: Even though this is just the 1st chapter and I encourage fellow authors… I don't like the way the story is going… *shiver*

Dryad-chan: That's because I'm making you do something you don't like.

Gray: Like snogging Natsu?

Lucy: Wha.. *flush* HEY!

Dryad-chan: My, Gray… THAT is an excellent suggestion…*evil grin*

Lucy: You can't be seriously considering that! *panic*

Dryad-chan: That's for me to know and for you to guess. *blink* is that the correct phrase..?

Gray: Think so…I don't think anyone really cares.

Dryad-chan: BUT they do care about pairings…oh, Lucy?

Lucy: *weakly* Help…

Dryad-chan: Come on, almost everyone's waiting for that to happen… You can't escape Mashima-sama's decision…

Erza: That's exactly correct.

Lucy: What, you too?

All (except Natsu): Each one of us.

Lucy: *screams*

Dryad-chan: Where is Natsu, anyway?

Happy: He's at the ramen shop with Naruto, Inuyasha and Ichigo having an eating contest.

Dryad-chan: *blink* WHAT? *grows in size ominously* How many times have I told you people not to allow crossovers without my permission..?

Erza: *calmly* But Fairy Tail does not belong to you.

Dryad-chan: *blink* Oh yeah, sorry guys… and arigato Erza, you just did the disclaimer! On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 1

Anticipation

* * *

><p>"Lucy," called Happy, descending lightly down onto the table. "Can I ask you something?"<p>

"Hm..?" Lucy turned her head lazily to the winged blue feline in question. "If it's about another fish for Carla, I haven't got any with me, sorry. She doesn't even accept your fish anyway," she pointed out.

"No…but it **is** for Carla," muttered Happy dejectedly as he thought of the several attempts to woo her. He threw a quick glance at the pretty white cat who always turned her nose up at him in disdain, who was now sitting with Wendy at the bar counter.

Lucy nodded encouragingly. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well… can we go flying-fish fishing again Lucy? PLEASE!" Happy pleaded in the most persuading voice he could muster.

At the word "flying-fish", Lucy turned pale as horrid memories of the day they first went fishing for flying-fish flashed through her mind.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey! You came with us!" exclaimed a flabbergasted Natsu. He clearly hadn't expected _Lucy_ of all people to tag along.

"I just wanted to see what the flying-fish would look like! How are you going to catch them since they literally fly in the air?"

"You just have to be quick! If you aren't, they'll bite you to pieces!" Happy said nonchalantly. Neither he nor Natsu noticed the current predicament Lucy was in…

"…Thanks for the late warning you guys…" Lucy flinched as one of the flying-fish decided to clamp onto a tender part of her arm.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lucy frowned and shook her head decisively. "No," she said, waggling her index finger to emphasise her point. At Happy's dampened expression, she quickly said, "You can always go with Natsu. I'll just pass this one."

"But we're a TEAM!" Happy wailed.

"You don't need me to catch those fish." Lucy retorted.

"PLEASE…!" Happy stared at her with puppy-dog eyes and pouted cutely.

"Grr…" Lucy grinded her teeth, praying for patience.

"Please! Come on Lucy…!" Happy pleaded softly.

"…"

Happy pulled the most woebegone face he could muster.

"…Please…" he whispered softly.

"…Fine." She relented with a sigh.

"YAY! Thanks Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"But this is the last time I am going to help you," she said, slightly exasperated and walked to the Guild entrance.

"…Really?"

"Yes, Happy. Those fish are like giant mosquitoes, leeches and piranhas rolled into one! Why are you getting flying-fish for Carla anyway? You yourself said they tasted awful!" Lucy exclaimed with disgust.

"…Well…I thought she might want them for pets…? You know, they fly…unlike the ordinary fish…" Happy implied hopefully, suddenly becoming very interested in his paw.

Lucy groaned. "Where is Natsu anyway?"

"He's fighting with Gray aga- AAAAH! Lucy don't look!" Happy shrieked with a pitiful yowl, covering his eyes.

"Wha-what?" Lucy nearly turned her head before Happy screeched in warning.

"Natsu stole Gray's boxers again!" Happy cried out.

There were catcalls from the guys and shrieks from the girls as Gray chased Natsu around the Guild like a mad stripper just to get his only piece of clothing back.

"G..gr..Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked like a fangirl then swooned from behind a pillar as she caught sight of his *private *.

Lucy sighed and slapped her forehead. "Another mad day at Fairy Tail," she recounted tiredly, shaking her head.

"But it's fun isn't it?" Mirajane beamed. Then in an instant her expression changed to one of great foreboding. "GRAY!" She barked. "Go find some pants! And Natsu, Drop. It. NOW!"

A vein popped in her forehead. Satan Soul had risen again.

* * *

><p>AN: XD..! This was rather random too..! I first wrote this cos' our English teacher wanted us to do orals… and the 1st one I wrote was so melodramatic that I wanted something more cheerful. "This is the last time I am going to help you," she said and walked away. That was our theme. Unfortunately, at orals I made a fool of myself. It's just that if I'm utterly terrified, my face freezes and appears serious (like Erza). I ended up creeping out my teacher too…

Lucy: So you're gonna make me fish for those things again…HAVEN'T YOU ANY MERCY?

Dryad-chan: *smirks* Not really.

Lucy: *wails* You're cruel!

Dryad-chan: Would you prefer snogging Natsu? *smirk grows larger*

Lucy: NOOO!

Juvia: *sings* Dryad-sama is not cruel to Juvia at all…she has granted my wish by allowing Juvia to see Gray-sama's hot naked body! *drools*

Gray:*sweat*

Lucy: We're in the same boat Gray…she's EVIL.

Gray: You're making a fuss, Lucy. You're making it seem as if you guys are fishing for bulldogs with rabies.

Gajeel: You've got that right, ice man. Hear that, bunny girl?

Lucy: Wha..?

Gray: Sure, they're uncomfortable…but it isn't as bad as being caught naked in the public mind's eye!

Dryad-chan: *applause* BRAVO! You see, Lucy? Not so bad after all!

Lucy: *sulk*

Gray: Please don't make me do this again, Dryad-chan.

Dryad-chan: Relax, I won't be doing it in a LOONG time…

Anyway, REVIEW~! Next chapter will be up soon! Chapter 2: Bait!


	2. Bait

A/N: You know what I first assumed Natsu was? (I was watching the ad on Animax) *laughs*

Natsu: DON'T TELL THEM! It's humiliating…

Dryad-chan: Hehe…sorry Natsu…*chuckles evilly* but the truth must be told.

Natsu: WAAAH! *covers ears and whimpers*

Dryad-chan: I thought…*giggles* he was some kind of weird fire pixie.

Natsu: *dies*

Wendy: NATSU!

Dryad-chan: I guess it was because of the name "Fairy Tail" that I thought that. First impressions last…and I thought Erza was some kind of war goddess (she was wearing her heaven's wheel armour.)

Lucy: *drily* Isn't that what she is..?

Dryad-chan: Still in a bad mood? Hope it isn't PMS.

Happy: Watch out for flying sharks, Rushy!

Lucy: Wha..?

Dryad-chan: Alright, people, get into position! Someone do the disclaimer please!

Happy: …Lucy...

Lucy: Nani..? *still cranky*

Happy: Do the disclaimer! Natsu's out cold, Wendy's busy trying to revive him, I'm not old enough and the rest have vamoosed!

Lucy: *sweat* What kind of excuse is that..?

Dryad-chan: *lazily* Just do it.

Lucy: Fine… *takes deep breath* Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to evergreen dryad!

Dryad-chan: OK! Arigato Lucy! Now on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 2

Bait

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_So when do you want to go fish for those things..?"_

"_TODAY!"_

"…_Right…this afternoon then. 1.00 sharp, ok? Wait…is Natsu coming?"_

"_I'll ask him. Wait, why do you want him to come?"_

"…_Because he can catch fish better..?"_

"_Ooooh...You lliiiiiiiiiiiiike him~!"_

"_No! Shut up! And oh, Happy, don't forget to bring a cage!"_

"_Aye sir! Ja ne!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Mirajane decided to awaken the demon inside again, plunging her wrath on the people who had dared to irk her, Lucy just managed to escape from the battleground inside the Guild with Happy, who flew off after making arrangements.

She could hear a complete hullabaloo from outside the Guild. Looks like Mirajane was doing a good job trying to annihilate the wretched Guild members.

Lucy sighed as she walked along the edge of the Magnolia Canal back to her apartment. The Celestial Spirit Canis Minor (aka Plue) who she had just summoned to accompany her trotted along beside her happily, occasionally crying "Pun! Pun!" in his adorable way.

"Why did I even agree to this anyway..?" She mumbled under her breath, nettled. "I must have been mad… I'd better wear my oldest clothes…if not _they _might tear my clothes to bits…" She shuddered at the thought.

"Be careful Lucy! Don't fall in!" warned the two kind boatmen who always passed by on the busy canal.

"I will!" She called back, half-heartedly raising an arm.

"_Hmm…I hope Natsu comes too…then I won't have to try catching one. He's bound to try grabbing all of them anyway… Should I wear that cream top I just flung at the bottom of the closet since I arrived in Magnolia? It's been there for a pretty lo-"_

"YO LUCY!"

So startled was she that the female mage shrieked, slipped into mid-air, nearly crashing into the water when…

"Whoa, sorry Lucy. Did I scare ya?" His warm voice reverberated into the air.

A pair of arms had wrapped around her waist, preventing her fall. Natsu's arms.

His usual broad grin full of mischief.

The shock of salmon-pink hair together with his trademark scarf.

Lucy was brought back down to earth with a jolt when she realized what kind of position they were in when she heard the chuckles and whistles of the passers-by. Just like one of those obscene scenes in one of Erza's "sexy" (according to Levy) books, otherwise in plain English: PORN.

"KYAAAH!"

THUD.

"Ow, Lucy, you didn't have to hit so hard…" Natsu Dragneel was now rubbing his sore chin where Lucy had struck out wildly. His expression seemed to say, "What the hell?"

"NANI? I have a right to, because you were holding me like…like THAT!" She gestured frantically. No one would have understood anyway…

At Natsu's air of hurt and bewilderment, the Celestial Spirit mage flushed. "Gomen…you just really startled me. Thanks for saving me from crashing headfirst into the canal anyway…" _"THAT was embarrassing you know! And he was holding me perversely! It must have looked like something from the Kiss!"_ She sweated. _"Bet_ _Natsu didn't notice…he's that dumb!"_

"Happy told me just now that you were going flying-fish fishing with him for Cathy," said Natsu, still looking a bit bewildered. "I thought you didn't like it last time."

"I don't, it's just that… Happy really wanted me to come, so I'm just doing it as a favour." _"Wait,what? CATHY?"_

"Natsu,"Lucy said, trying not to laugh, "Wendy's Exceed is called Carla."

"Oh." He said nonchalantly. "Right." _"He didn't even bother…"_

"Wait, where's Happy?"

"He's busy preparing. He's really excited about this, cos' he thinks that white cat will finally notice him." He grimaced. "What's so nice about her anyway? She's awfully rude and prickly!"

"It's probably because she's the only female of his species that he's ever met." Lucy explained patiently, in the tone an adult would use when humouring an idiot kid. _"And that is common sense." _Her right eye twitched. _"Doesn't he ever have any logic?"_

Her mind finally registered something she hadn't noticed yet. Natsu was covered from top to toe with cuts and bruises.

"What happened back there..?" Lucy queried.

"Mirajane." His face contorted. "It was just a bit of fun, and she got THAT mad." whined Natsu.

Her eyes drifted to her wristwatch. 12.30 pm. _"Oh no…half an hour left!"_

"Aaaah! I 've gotta go get ready now!" she shrieked. "Ja Natsu!" she yelled and ran off towards her apartment quickly, waving, leaving a rather disorientated Natsu behind.

* * *

><p>Lucy was busy fumbling frantically through her clothes to look for something suitable. The sleeveless cream top mentioned beforehand was discovered to her dismay, to be quite moth-eaten. She muttered agitatedly, "Not the pink and black one…it's rather delicate… no…no…."<p>

The number of discarded clothes behind her was steadily increasing.

What seemed like an A-class mission just to find the proper outfit suited for the job was finally accomplished when she found a garment that suited her means.

"Ah!" She cried out thankfully. "This should do!" _"And I thought I was never gonna find something…"_

Her fingers felt it. "Yup…it's been in the closet long enough. And it's rather durable…"

Her eyes widened as a chord of remembrance stirred in her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Igneel!"<em>

"_Arigato gozaimasu!"_

"_But we didn't mean to…oh yeah! Here, you can have this!"_

"_You wanna join Fairy Tail? Come with me!"_

* * *

><p>It was the same outfit she had worn at Harujion Harbour. Where she first met Natsu…<p>

"Wow…it does bring back a lot of memories…"She murmured. "Guess I'll wear it."

Changing out of her yellow top, she put on the white blue striped zip-up.

* * *

><p>"Aww, she's late!" whined Happy morosely, hovering here and there with a large bamboo cage. "It's already 1.05 pm!"<p>

"She's probably taking a bath," Natsu grumbled coarsely. _"It's not funny waiting in this hot midday sun…WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?"_

"Awwww! Why can't we go without her? She's so slow! We can just go without her!"

"But you were the one who invited her, silly."

"I WISH I HADN'T!" He wailed, nearly sobbing with frustration.

"Really? Then I'll just go back home and take a bath!" A female voice rang pertly over the Guild compound. "In case you haven't noticed, it's sweltering!"

"LUCY!" screamed Happy and Natsu, Happy dropping the cage and flinging himself onto Lucy's buxom chest. "I'm so glad you're here, I take back what I said!" squealed Happy.

"I wonder about that." Lucy remarked sarcastically.

Natsu glared at the sight of Happy cuddling in Lucy's cleavage. "Why can he touch you there and I can't?" Lucy's jaw dropped at that. A scandalized "WHAAT?" vibrated in the air. Natsu ignored it. "What's it like, Happy?"

"Soft as fresh beancurd!"  
>"Remember when Mirajane was teaching us Transformation Magic, Happy?" said Natsu nostalgically.<p>

"Aye!"

"I turned into Lucy halfway… and I never realized they were so soft…" Lost in reminiscence, Natsu's imagination was no doubt roaming in the glory of Lucy's breasts…

Lucy by this time was sweating, freaking out and extremely irked by this time.

"Why can he touch you there and I can't?" Natsu repeated his question, breaking out of his reverie.

"Because he's a cat…and you're a guy…and they're private." She managed to choke out, her right eye twitching.

"He's not counted in the privacy?"

"No…not really…" _"That does it! That's the last straw!"_

"WHAT THE HECK NATSU! HOW IS THIS SUBJECT EVEN RELEVANT TO FISHING?" Lucy bellowed in rage, her face as red as a tomato. _"He's getting as bad as Taurus…"_

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Lucy! LET'S GO NOW!" cried Happy cheerfully, indifferent to the situation in front of him.

Fortunately Natsu, having a rather short-term memory and also being easily distracted, did not press on the subject.

"ALL RIGHT! YOSH! TO THE CRAG OF WINGS WE GO!" He yelled. Probably all of Magnolia could hear him.

"To the Crag of Wings!" chirped Happy, flying loop-the-loops and barrel rolls excitedly, true to his name.

Lucy sighed. _"I don't know how and why I like this retarded pair…"_

A smile grew.

* * *

><p>AN: Wah~… I got a bit of writer's block, so it was kinda hard to write…I hope they weren't OOC…

Happy: What's OOC? Is it some kind of new fish?

Dryad-chan: Out of Character. *yawns* I feel so lethargic…

Lucy: Why did you have to make Natsu so perverted?

Dryad-chan: Thought you'd like that, Lu-chan…

Levy: *runs into the room* SAVE ME!

(Everyone in the room): Ah?

Levy: Erza- * Erza stomps in*

Erza: WHERE is Levy?

Levy: *hides behind Lucy and whimpers*

Erza: THERE you are… *cracks fists*

Gajeel: Oi, what're gonna do to her, redhead?

Dryad-chan: What's the problem?

Erza: *trembles with rage* That little minx *Lucy and Levy tremble* told the whole wide world what kind of literature I read!

Dryad-chan: It's Mashima-sama's fault then, not Levy's.

Erza: I don't care, I-

Lucy: Eeeek! *hides behind Dryad-chan*

Levy: Do something, Dryad-chan!

Dryad-chan: Um…er... oh! Erza, Mirajane's baking strawberry cakes today!

Erza: *halt* REALLY? *runs off to the kitchen*

All: Phew!

Happy: Erza's 10 times scary when she's angry!

Natsu: Aye!

Lucy: Eh? You were here the whole time?

Gray: He was sleeping just now. *glances over* Oi, Cana, stop drinking for a while! Your liver's gonna dissolve at this rate!

Dryad-chan: The one from Battle of Wits makes has only one review…*gloom* Is it not good enough..?

All: *sweat* Uh-oh…

Gray: Juvia, get ready!

Juvia: Hai!

Dryad-chan: *bursts into tirade of tears*

All: UWAH!

Lucy: She's worse than you, Juvia!

(The room is flooded with tears)

Juvia: Juvia is trying to do something, but there is nowhere to put the water!

Natsu: Not even outside?

Gray: People would wonder why!

All: We're drowning~! Hurry and review! *glug glug*

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Chapter 3: Hook, Line and Sinker<p>

Many thanks to ashley-myth, miao, ShiningStellar and wendyvel!


	3. Hook, Line and Sinker

A/N: To Senbei X Cup Ramen: Yeah, Natsu is super dense and thank you for your review! I hope I'll be able to ;)

You guys who review make my day shine. Arigato!

Natsu: *groans* What the heck are we going to do with all this SALT?

Lucy: Ugh…my clothes are practically MARINATED in salt.

Dryad-chan: Ah-hah…gomen nasai guys *sweat*

Gray: It was a good idea to evaporate all the tears but now we're left with a huge quantity of SALT.

Happy: UWAH… even my fish tastes like ikan masin…

Dryad-chan: Nice, you're picking up Malay! *all glares* Um…sowieeee…was just having a hysterical fit…

Gajeel: Hysterical fit my ass. *sniffs* My hair smells like it's been crystallized in salt.

Levy: That's exactly what happened.

~gloom~

Juvia: Juvia can wash it all out…

Gray: And we would be back to square one: mizu.

Juvia: But this time Juvia can do it bit by bit, though it will take a long time…

Lucy: Those in the other rooms are lucky since they weren't caught up in the torrent…

~sigh~

Dryad-chan: Wait just a sec… *all look over* Yes, c'est possible… Mon enfant. Lucy, summon Taurus.

Lucy: Huh?

Dryad-chan: I know what I'm doing. Do it.

Lucy: Ok… *takes out key* Door of the Golden Bull, I open thee…Taurus!

Taurus: Moooo~!

Dryad-chan: Taurus, salt for you~

Taurus: *eyes bulge* WOAH! Salt..! Salt on Lucy-chan's luscious body too! It's a dream come true!

All: Huh..?

Dryad-chan: Everyone line up outside. Taurus, you're not supposed to lick Lucy. Lick the room till it's clean, k? Everyone, go take showers now. I'll explain later.

*all trundle off to bathroom*

Dryad-chan: *sigh* K, Taurus, you do the disclaimer.

Taurus: Moooost certainly! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but Lucy's body belongs to me!

Dryad-chan: *sweat* Don't know what Lucy would say to that…

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 3

Hook, Line and Sinker

* * *

><p>The Crag of Wings, one of the cliffs of the Eastern Ocean. Where the fish soar like birds and do not need water. Famed as one of the most exotic places of Magnolia, as one uncommon species resides there. Though bountiful, it is the only place one can find the yellow-winged flying-fish. No one tries to capture them, as they are unpalatable, and also, <em>very quick<em>. Not to mention their aggressiveness… A mere passer-by might wonder, why would two mages and a blue Exceed try to seize such undesirable creatures..? The reason is simple…albeit a little hopeful…

* * *

><p>"Carla's gonna love them! Yeah! AYE!" Happy chanted at the top of his voice, full of good spirits, Natsu taking up the chorus then and there, the duo quite off-key.<p>

"_I really wonder about that…"_ Lucy glared at the overgrown path in front of her. She sighed, exhausted.

"How long further? This feels like endless hiking!" She whined unhappily. "_So much vegetation too… We have to beat a path through them..!"_

Twigs, branches, thorns and spiky leaves had scratched her endlessly. Not to mention gnats, mayflies, mosquitoes, and a few other creepy-crawlies buzzing and crawling around, it was enough to drive a woman mad. Especially if her clothes are filthy (she had tripped into a bog earlier).

"We're nearly there!" Natsu announced cheerfully.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!"

"Really? I thought it was just ten minutes!"

Add the hot sun streaming unmercifully and a pair of retarded idiots as your walking companions with no sense of time (and probably no sense of direction, but don't tell Lucy just yet) and BINGO, you have the absolute recipe for insanity.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy's screech of frustration made the forest tremble for a moment. Birds flew off in fright. A few people in a hot air balloon wondered whether the unearthly noise was just one of them farting.

Silence. The Celestial Spirit mage already had a few veins throbbing with mental strain.

"Ah, Lucy, I don't think that rhymes with "a basketful of fish." said Natsu helpfully. Eyeing her as if _she _was the idiot one.

"I WAS NOT-"

"Aye! Lucy, didn't they teach you nursery rhymes at school?" Happy interrupted.

The two entered into a whispered conversation in which it was obviously audible, to which they evidently thought was "whispering".

"Do you think we should teach her "Humpty Dumpty"? Then she'll know what "rhyme" means. Chicken rhymes with mattress!"

"Ding Dong Bell would be better."

"NO! It's about a poor kitty falling down the well! I always feel soaking wet when I hear that rhyme!"

"But's it's easier!"

"Humpty Dumpty first!"

"Fine."

"…I can hear you, you know…" Lucy debated whether she should tear her hair out and murder them or not. "How can chicken rhyme with mattress?" She yelled. _"And how can Ding Dong Bell be easier than Humpty Dumpty?"_

"I read it in a book!" Happy chirped back. "I think the author must have been joking Happy," Lucy sweated._ "Just WHY do I always have to be the "straight" one here?"_

"Ahem." Natsu coughed, clearing his throat. He struck a pose.

"A-A-A~"

'_He's doing vocal exercises?" _Lucy could have sworn that she would have keeled over at that moment.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later…<p>

"Ready Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Please don't sing it." Lucy pleaded. _"What will people think?"_ But she requested in vain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Humpty Dumpty was a great big egg,<em>

_Laid by a mighty dragon,_

_But oh, it didn't hatch!_

_Instead, he grew arms and legs_

_Eyes and nose_

_A shiny jolly face_

_And thus Humpty was born._

_One day, he sat on a high wall!_

_Oh, usuratonkachi!_

_Get down here, okaa-sama shouted,_

_Or you'll break your neck!_

_Said him, Nay, I have not a neck,_

_How can I break it without one?_

_Demo, kaze blew_

_Long and hard_

_And off fell Humpty!_

_Down and down, and PLACK!_

_His hard skin shattered._

_His heart,_

_Yellow as the sun,_

_Shone like the eye of a daisy._

_Oh, alas, woe is me!_

_All the council's mages and horses_

_Could not save him!_

_Of course, baka!_

_Nande?_

_Simply because you need_

_A DOCTOR to revive a dying person!_

_The result?_

_A great big hard boiled egg!_

_Dare?_

_The fire mage who tried_

_To melt him back~~~"_

* * *

><p>Lucy was extremely bemused and speculating whether she should laugh or scream at them after the end of this bizarre recital plus hand gestures.<p>

Not to mention Happy's high-pitched squeaky voice was NOT a good accompaniment with Natsu's donkey bray of a voice.

"Like it?" Natsu said, beaming after bowing.

"Now THAT's rhyming!" Happy added.

"None of it rhymes, you morons," Lucy muttered tiredly. "And the original "Humpty Dumpty" has only four verses." _"Theirs has about thirty verses…"_

"NAAAANIIIII? You've made a mistake, Lucy!"

"It was Igneel who taught it to me!"

"And where did Igneel learn that?" Lucy asked, bored.

"His dad taught him!"

"They must have edited it." The blonde girl muttered.

"But Natsu's (Igneel's) always right!" They both chimed in at the same time.

"No, wait, Natsu's NOT always right…" corrected Happy.

"…Nani?"

"Remember last time I asked for a hundred fish? You said NO!" Happy sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Whatever. Come on, we're wasting time…If we're getting flying-fish for Carla we'll have to venture to the Crag of Wings, and we're not even there yet."

"OH YEAH! COME ON NATSU, COME ON LUCY, LET'S GO, LET'S GO! HURRY UP AND DON'T DAWDLE!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU BAKA NEKO! DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR LIKE THAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME STONE DEAF?"

* * *

><p>"YEAH~, we're finally here!" Natsu pumped his fists in the air.<p>

"Lucy was SO slow! Right Natsu?" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy did not deign to reply. She gazed at the sight of the gleaming ultramarine blue fish with yellow wings fluttering here and there. _"We're finally here… the place where fish act like demons."_ Her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly all the fish froze. They had noticed their presence.

"DUCK!" yelled Natsu as a few fish bombarded themselves at him. About ten fish started to pursue Happy.

"YAAAH!"

Five fish attached themselves to Lucy and tried to nibble her. Fortunately this species do not bear teeth, so she was uninjured.

"_It tickles…" _"GET…OFF ME!" Lucy wrenched them off her torso furiously.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu roared out a gigantic ball of fire. Several fish were incinerated to ashes, the rest got roasted.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM! We're catching them alive for Carla!" The blue feline sobbed.

"There're too many of them! We're outnumbered, so we have to eliminate some of them just to show who's boss!" Natsu yelled back.

"SOME? MORE LIKE 80% OF THEM!" screeched Happy as if _he_ was the one who got burned.

The remaining fish were hovering in an uptight position, waiting for their next move.

"See? They're petrified!" Natsu argued his point.

"…I think they've just gone into a defensive mode…" Lucy murmured.

"Then we'll just have to use the good old-fashioned way," remarked Natsu. He rummaged in his rucksack and dug out a fishing-rod. "TA-DA!"

"…Is that anything to wonder at?_ A fishing-rod?_ Please," uttered Lucy sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh. You think they'll fall for it?" She jabbed her index finger at the school of fish who were regarding them warily. Natsu visibly deflated. "Not when they're so-"

A fish darted forward and clamped its large rubbery mouth on her finger.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH~! GET IT OFF ME!" Lucy screamed in horror.

Both Natsu and Happy burst out laughing, clutching their middles.

"You think they won't fall for it now, _Lu-ceeeeee_?"

"They think your finger's a WORM!"

"Which means they're ravenous, so it'll work!"

"Just get it off me!" Lucy begged. She pulled at the fish frantically but to no avail. It seemed to have gotten stuck like a Chinese finger trap. _"The stupid fish probably tried to swallow it…"_ She sweated.

"Say the magic word!"

"…Chotto..?"

"The other one too!"

"Hai, hai… Gomen nasai…"

"OK!" Grinning broadly, Natsu sauntered forward and tugged it off as easily as if it was cellotape. Motioning to Happy, Natsu threw the half-choked fish into the bamboo structure that served as a cage. It stayed still, half-dazed, and then started to bang against the sides of the cage, trying to escape.

"Well, Lucy, you caught the first fish…with just a finger…" His grin grew. "It's gotta be a world record! I don't think anyone's caught a fish with just a finger before!" He began guffawing.

"Natsu, do you think if Lucy stretches out all ten fingers ten fish will come and attach to her fingers?" Happy asked hopefully.

"HEY! AT THIS RATE I WON'T HAVE ANY FINGERS LEFT!"

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, this was long…but I really enjoyed writing it! For those who don't understand Japanese (just in case, so no offense)

Arigato-thank you

Gomen nasai- sorry

Mizu-water

Kaze-wind

Dare-who

Demo-but

Usuratonkachi- idiot

Baka-idiot

Okaa-sama-mother

Nande-why

Neko-cat

Ikan Masin (Malay) - salted fish (it's a local favourite at the Tamu(market))

*paces up and down* They sure are taking their sweet time in the bathroom…

Natsu (followed by others): Tadaima! (We're back!)

(A few grumble)

Lucy: Now explain why you thought of summoning Taurus. *looks around* Where is he, anyway?

Dryad-chan: He went back after licking the place clean. Look, salt-free!

Lucy: WHAT, the whole lot? He might get high blood pressure!

Dryad-chan: You're forgetting he's a Celestial Spirit. Spirits don't get diseases. Other than being lovesick, that is.

Gray: So that means the room's covered with cow lick..?

All: Eeeew~!

Dryad-chan: Relax guys, I had Virgo scrub it out. *Lucy opens mouth* I'm an author, Lucy. I can make any character appear at will.

Levy: …So why did you get Lucy to summon Taurus?

Dryad-chan: *shrugs* I was exhausted this morning. I mean, waking at 7 in the morning (Brunei's GST 8.00, work it out yourself) is a real effort!

Carla: *abruptly* Get to the explanation already.

Wendy: CARLA!

Happy: Carla, do you want a-

Carla: NO.

Happy: *gloom*

Dryad-chan: It's in _The Swiss Family Robinson_. Cattle and donkeys love salt.

All: Oooh~

Natsu: Wait, you called me a donkey…!

Dryad-chan: Your voice, not you.

Gray: Hee-haw, hee-haw… (laughs)

Dryad-chan: You too, Gray.

Lucy: But wait, Taurus is a Minotaur!

Dryad-chan: That's the same, isn't it? A mutant ox! Anyway he loved it.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

Thanks to:

Senbei X Cup Ramen, ShiningStellar

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Catch

REVIEW! =)


	4. Catch

A/N: I'll never get the hang of a fork and knife, it's too troublesome. I use chopsticks waaaay better. Our Chinese _han zhi _(note that kanji/katakana are somewhat similar) laugh looks like a jolly man laughing while cry looks like someone weeping… =b

I bought four new Poirot Books… I'm such a fan of Agatha Christie…

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will…

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 4

Catch

* * *

><p>Previously, on Flying Fish:<p>

"Then we'll just have to use the good old-fashioned way," remarked Natsu. He rummaged in his rucksack and dug out a fishing-rod. "TA-DA!"

"…Is that anything to wonder at?_ A fishing-rod?_ Please," uttered Lucy sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh. You think they'll fall for it?" She jabbed her index finger at the school of fish who were regarding them warily. Natsu visibly deflated. "Not when they're so-"

A fish darted forward and clamped its large rubbery mouth on her finger.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH~! GET IT OFF ME!" Lucy screamed in horror.

Both Natsu and Happy burst out laughing, clutching their middles.

"You think they won't fall for it now, _Lu-ceeeeee_?"

"They think your finger's a WORM!"

"Which means they're ravenous, so it'll work!"

"Just get it off me!" Lucy begged. She pulled at the fish frantically but to no avail. It seemed to have gotten stuck like a Chinese finger trap. _"The stupid fish probably tried to swallow it…"_ She sweated.

"Say the magic word!"

"…Chotto..?"

"The other one too!"

"Hai, hai… Gomen nasai…"

"OK!" Grinning broadly, Natsu sauntered forward and tugged it off as easily as if it was cellotape. Motioning to Happy, Natsu threw the half-choked fish into the bamboo structure that served as a cage. It stayed still, half-dazed, and then started to bang against the sides of the cage, trying to escape.

"Well, Luce, you caught the first fish…with just a finger…"His grin grew. "It's gotta be a world record! I don't think anyone's caught a fish with just a finger before!" He began guffawing.

"Natsu, do you think if Lucy stretches out all ten fingers ten fish will come and attach to her fingers?" Happy asked hopefully.

"HEY! AT THIS RATE I WON'T HAVE ANY FINGERS LEFT!"

* * *

><p>"Too bad we can't chop one of your succulent-looking fingers and use it as bait," remarked Natsu drolly. "It's on the menu today- Lady Lucy's finger."<p>

"…You've got to be kidding me… WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR OWN DAMN FINGERS?" Lucy's irritated voice screamed.

"I haven't got any fingers Lucy! See? One paw!" piped Happy. Do you think they'll like it? Think how convenient it would be… just stick one paw in the water and a fish will bite and all I need to do is eat what's on my paw… " said Happy dreamily, romancing a scene somewhat similar to The Pied Piper of Hamelin…

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Happy…I don't think they'll like your furry blue paw," Lucy murmured, still quite irked.

"AWWW!" Happy wailed, falling into a dismayed state of gloom and depression with a dark blue aura…

"Now see what you've done Lucy!" Natsu's accusing voice penetrated the air sharply.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Lucy argued back.

"Don't worry Happy! I'll catch lots for you!" Natsu yelled spiritedly. "Here fishy!" He stuck out his hand. _"Hailing them as if they were a pack of dogs…What happened to the fishing-rod?"_

Lucy slapped her forehead. "One at a time, Natsu…using your entire hand is too intimidating…" "_They must be thinking what kind of weird multi-headed worm that is…"_

Not a single fish jerked a muscle. All stayed still as one group, glaring balefully at the Fire Dragon Slayer who had dared invade their territory.

"Hey…why aren't they snapping at it…?"

"Use one finger, Natsu…"

"Ah yeah! Why didn't you say so Luce?" Natsu withdrew four fingers, leaving…er…"Here fishies, the longest finger!" the middle finger…

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead again. "If he could just see himself right now…" _"He looks as if he was blaspheming the flying-fish!"_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed by…<p>

"…I'm getting tired of waiting…"mumbled Happy forlornly.

"WHY WON'T THE STUPID DAMN FISH COME?THEY COULD AT LEAST NIBBLE IT!" roared Natsu in fury.

"_Maybe it's because they've seen what happened to their fellow friend…" _Lucy glanced over at the captured flying-fish lying sulkily in the cage. Her eyes idly rotated over to Natsu's middle finger still offensively displayed. She stiffened. _"Could it be…?" _And sighed, shaking her head.

"Natsu…?" She called cautiously.

"Hn…?" He replied grumpily, right then having a glaring contest with the fish.

"…When was the last time you washed your hands? Properly with soap?"

At a closer look, Natsu's hand was far worse than from a distance. It was scarred in a few places, smelled of smoke and VERY grimy and grubby from the various microscopic-sized foodstuffs still adhered there. Not to mention that, earlier before he had had to fish Lucy out from a bog. A few of Happy's azure hairs stood out too.

No wonder not a single fish had the slightest desire to champ on it since it looked so unappetising.

"Uh…I don't know…two days ago, perhaps?"

"The fish aren't attracted to your finger, Natsu." Lucy stated the obvious.

"WHYY?" moaned Natsu.

"Because it's just too disgusting." _"DUH!"_

"Disgusting…?" Natsu inspected his hand. "How is it disgusting?" Peering at the said appendage, he looked at it from all angles. _"When will he ever think properly?"_

"AWH! Lucy, just point your finger at them again!" Happy wailed.

"NO WAY! You don't know how it feels like!" shrieked the female mage. _"Ughh…it felt wet and rubbery…And tight…"_

"Well then, we'll just have to catch them with bare hands!" said Natsu decisively, punching his right fist to his left. "All, right, YOSH!" He took one powerful stride and leaped towards the alarmed fish. They at once scattered. Five circled around the mage menacingly.

"Grr…" He leaped up, powered by his flames, and started to chase the flying-fish. Many shot out of his grasp before he could even blink. "They're fast!"

"You're not going to use the fishing-rod?" Lucy yelled.

"Didn't I say it wouldn't work?" _"Hey, that's what I said just now!" _Lucy thought, sweating.

"OI, HAPPY, GET UP HERE AND HELP! DON'T JUST SIT THERE MOPING!" roared Natsu. "IF YOU WANT TO CATCH SOME OF THESE TIRESOME FISH FOR THAT CARRIE YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

"IT'S CARLA!" yelled Happy. At least he had been aroused from being disheartened. He activated his "Wings" magic and zoomed up quickly. "I'm coming Natsu!"

"Chase them towards me!"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>Whilst Natsu and Happy were busy trying to secure some of the slippery flying-fish, Lucy lay on the grass contentedly. <em>"Hah…time for a rest…"<em> She chuckled evilly. _"Serves them right for earlier… Relaxing while those two are tiring themselves out feels great… Mmmm…"_

She fingered her gleaming keys lovingly. _"Just ten minutes will do…"_ She thought drowsily. Lucy was about to doze off when…

"EYAAAH! I GOT THREE!" Noisy brats.

She cracked open an eye. Happy was desperately trying to stuff them into the bamboo cage without releasing the grumpy captive while Natsu was still hectically chasing the flying-fish, which now looked like little ultramarine comets skyrocketing here and there.

"UWAAAH!" Two of the fish had managed to struggle free. Happy hurriedly latched the cage, leaving two inside.

Suddenly, in just a split second…

One of the fish ripped her zip off

The other dragged her shirt

The next thing she knew she was half-naked, her breasts in full view and her shirt was being gaily hauled away. Both Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped; the former unfortunately losing focus and plummeted down to the earth.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy screamed, her face redder than ever, and hurriedly covered them from view. Apparently the flying-fish disliked shiny things (the zipper) because a sound of voracious ripping was soon to be heard. Thank goodness her keys were stored in her key pouch, she thought.

Natsu managed to pike and landed on the ground safely. The fire mage and the blue Exceed looked at each other uncertainly, unsure what to do in this current predicament.

"Ah, Luce…"started Natsu awkwardly.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME," Lucy exclaimed, half-hysterical. "Don't."

"Didn't you wear any underwear, Lucy…?" piped up Happy nervously.

"NOT IN THIS HOT WEATHER!" Lucy was feeling self-conscious of her current clothes. One short skirt, long boots, a panty and that was all. That was all. She inched away, trying to look for something suitable to shield her chest. _"Leaves won't work will they…?" _she thought nervously. _"It's just like during_ _the photo-shoot…Taurus snatched off my bikini top!"_

"If I summon Virgo, she can get something all right," she muttered, her panic level rising every minute.

"_But I have to do it with just one hand…" _She was in the depths of despair. _"The other arm won't be able to cover both breasts! What…should I do?"_

"Um…here."

Natsu had removed his scarf, revealing his scar on his neck. "Take it…" he muttered, his head turned away. There was a slight flush on his face.

"_He's…blushing…?"_ Lucy's jaw dropped. _"Aww…Kawaii…wait…where did THAT come from?"_

"ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE IT OR NOT WOMAN?" The Fire Dragon Slayer snapped. It appeared that the situation was stressing him out…

Lucy took the proffered scarf and quickly wound it twice round her chest, ending it with a tight knot determinedly. She patted it to make sure it was firm. "There." _"I don't think those awful fish can untie knots anyway…"_

Natsu still had a pinkish tint on his cheeks when she was done. The Celestial Spirit Mage eyed him suspiciously.

"…You didn't peek, did you…?"

"NO! I'm not like that pervert Gray!"

"_He's still a teenage boy with hormones anyway…" _

The awkward atmosphere was broken by Happy unwittingly.

"AWWW~! YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE HER~!"

"NO!" They both shouted in sync.

"COME ON, COME ON, LET'S GO CATCH MORE FLYING-FISH!"

"Yeah!" Natsu returned back to his idiotic cheery state.

"Come on Happy, race ya!" He rocketed up to the sky again enthusiastically.

"Aye!"

Lucy watched them, and then decided to help too.

* * *

><p>AN: Wah, done! I smell of smoke! Sorry it's not so long (a family event came up)…but I'll make it up with a lengthier and much better chapter next time!

REVIEW! ^_^

Next Chapter: Chapter 5, Reeling It In


	5. Reeling It In

A/N: To OhtaSuzuke: Thanks for your review! It's the flying-fish of Magnolia with powerful mouths we're talking about here! To tell you the truth, I just wanted an excuse for THAT to happen…Hehe… How did I come up with the HD rhyme…? Hmm…must have been the episode of Natsu and the egg…and Through the Looking the Glass by Lewis Carroll. UWAH… How many more chapters is this gonna last, I wonder?

Lucy: *sweat* You mean you don't know yourself?

Dryad-chan: Yep. *shrugs*Maybe 7 chapters? Can't tell.

Natsu: Why weren't we included in the last chapter?

Dryad-chan: Told you I was in a rush. Anyway, disclaimer! Natsu~

Natsu: Why me?

Dryad-chan: There isn't anyone else here except you and Lucy and she's already done it before in Chapter 2.

Natsu: Awww… Fine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 5

Reeling It In

* * *

><p>Lucy, clad in Natsu's precious scarf that was remarkably clean, pondered as to how she could help out. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy had only managed a grand total of three flying-fish. Oh dear…they really are speedy…it seems that the rest were the fittest of the colony since a great number had been incinerated.<p>

"_Which spirit should I call out? Hmmm…._

_Aries wouldn't be able to handle this…and her woolly clothes might get ruined…  
>Taurus would hack them to bits…and he's most likely to ogle me all the time…<br>Gemini is possible, they could transform either into Happy or Natsu…  
>Cancer would cut them to pieces and he can't fly…<br>Loki's possible too…  
>Virgo can't fly…<br>Scorpius would destroy them with his Sand Buster…  
>Sagittarius can only shoot them down…<br>Capricornus…? Not a very high possibility…  
>Aquarius would most likely flush them into the ocean…and there isn't any water for miles unless I want to jump off the cliff…<br>Not Crux ojii-sama, Plue, Horologium or Lyra…_

_Which one then?"_

Lucy shut her eyes in concentration. _"This means Gemini or Loki…which one of them is much more suitable? The Great Celestial Lion… or the Heavenly Twins…?"_

The Celestial Spirit Mage's brown eyes widened as a shard of memory long forgotten eight years ago came to life…

* * *

><p>"<em>The constellations with the brightest stars, as well as double stars and variable stars, often have extraordinary powers compared to the other constellations. For example, Regulus, is the brightest star of Leo. Of all the keys I have here, only Lyra, whose star (Vega) is the brightest of the Northern Summer Skies, has a special power, that can put people to sleep or cast illusions, and at her worst; in the long run she can even kill people softly, just like Zeref's Lullaby…"<em>

_Mother's words, uttered when I was nine. The first time I heard of Lullaby._

_To think that I never discovered Lyra's true powers…_

* * *

><p>"Natsu, what's Lucy doing?" Happy asked curiously, pausing for a breath of air. "She's just standing there thinking something!" Around them, the flying-fish rounded them cagily, ready to dart off at the slightest movement.<p>

Natsu turned his head reluctantly, panting, to look. Lucy, her blonde hair blown by the mischievous breeze to a mess akin to a field of celandines glinting in the sunlight, was standing straight as a poker, evidently figuring out something.

The Fire Dragon Slayer shrugged. "She's probably worrying about her nails or something." He squinted at the fish pettily. "COME HERE YOU!" But once again, his hands grasped empty air.

"Grr…Happy! We have to try a different strategy!"

"Aye! How about the one Elfman and what's-her-name, the girl who can turn things to stone used on Mirajane? The thing about getting married…?"

"Good idea!"

"Oh fishies~, we're getting married!" Natsu announced gaily. Happy sweated. "Ah, Natsu, the one I want to marry is Carla…."

"Shh! Don't let them hear you! It's just pretence!" hissed Natsu.

The flying-fish continued to prowl round them wrathfully, their ultramarine scales bristling at the booming sound of Natsu's voice. They didn't care about such trivial matters, anyway…

"They aren't taking notice at all…DON'T THEY BELIEVE IT?"

"I think we'll have to try proposing, Natsu…"

"Eh…? What's this "pro-po-zing"?" Natsu asked, baffled, pronouncing the word as if it was a foreign substance in his mouth.

"…You've never heard it before…?" Happy exclaimed, sweating.

"No…"

"Then looks like I'll have to do it…wait, we don't have an engagement ring…" Happy said, taking charge of the situation. It's a shocking thing that Happy is actually more knowledgeable than the moronic Natsu on the matrimonial subject…

* * *

><p>"HAHA!" Lucy's merry laugh bubbled out of her. "Those idiots…they'll be the death of me!" Lucy wiped her streaming tears that had started to flow when she started chortling at the sight above her. "A proposal in the sky! What next?"<p>

The scene above her had caught her attention when Natsu's proclamation of engagement had reached her ears. To her amusement, Happy was now kneeling down and no doubt muttering vows of love and fish that were meant for Carla.

"Haha…I think I'll watch this pantomime first before I summon Lyra," Lucy grinned before breaking out into another fit of laughter. _"Though it would be romantic…without the flying-fish, that is."_

* * *

><p>"…Would you marry me…?"<p>

"Uh,yeah…?" Natsu hesitantly voiced.

"Hey, say that with more emotion!" whispered Happy sharply.

"You mean like how Lucy gushes over things?" He mumbled, picturing the time Lucy was cooing over Erza's cocktail dress.

"Aye!"

"Oh, yes!" He mimicked a high-pitched intonation of a teenage girl squealing. "Mwah,mwah!"

"Hey, that's over exaggerating it!" cried out an exasperated Happy.

Nevertheless they had managed to catch the attention of the flying-fish who were staring at them, perplexed.

* * *

><p>"Pfft…" Lucy tried to sustain the gigantic roar of laughter she knew would erupt. But, more's the pity, she started screaming with laughter and clutching her aching middle.<p>

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU GUYS!"

The duo jumped with a start and nearly plunged back to the ground if Natsu had not grabbed onto two alarmed flying-fish for support. Happy hurriedly did the same, as his "Wings" magic had finally worn out after a long time of use.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?" yelled Natsu, irritated.

"We could have nearly died!" screeched Happy in agreement. The other fish snapped at their ankles threateningly while the quartet they were hanging on to dear life were struggling fruitlessly to escape.

"Do you realize how damn funny you guys looked up there?" Lucy called out. Then she added, "Come on down! You've got four fish already; add the three in the cage and that makes seven! That should be enough for Carla!" _"More than enough… I wonder how she'll handle them…?"_ she mused silently. _"I don't think I'll need to summon Lyra after all…" _

Natsu and Happy tugged and wriggled, but the four fish either couldn't or wouldn't. And they didn't. They refused to move from their current position. Only the sound of whirring wings keeping them up could be heard.

"UWAAAH!"

"WE'RE STUCK UP HERE!"

"IT'S JUST LIKE HANGING ON SKYHOOKS!"

"YOU MEAN TENTERHOOKS!"

"WHATEVER! THEY'RE THE SAME! IT'S JUST LIKE HANGING ON TO A GLIDER!"

"Uhhh…I think I'm gonna be sick…I gotta let go," moaned Natsu, his motion sickness kicking in, now that he had been reminded of air transport. The vibrations of the flying-fish seemed to him to be equal to a motorboat. His face turned a shade pea green.

"UWAAAH! DON'T LET GO NATSU! LU-CEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP!"

"I wanna barf…"

Lucy quickly whipped out the silver key of the Lyre. _"I gotta hurry…those fish are smart! They're staying stock still hoping Natsu and Happy will let go and drop down to their death! And maybe even feast on the bodies…"_

For a moment her hand wavered in revulsion of the picture that had her formed in her vivid imagination.

Happy's panicked voice jolted her out of her delirium.

"LUCY! HE'S GONNA LET GO SOON!"

The female mage raised her arm that held the key. A golden light started to glimmer from the key, a sign that the magic was being activated.

"Door to the Heaven's Lyre, I open thee…Lyra!" Lucy Heartfilia proclaimed the incantation and slashed the silver key through the gate formed in the Celestial Spirit mage's magic.

A beam of light burst out, and Lyra appeared.

"Yes, Lucy-san~?" she enquired sweetly, her fingers strumming on her beloved lyre.

Lucy pointed at Natsu frantically. "Charm the fish towards you or something! Hurry!"

Lyra raised her eyebrows as she assessed the situation. "Why, certainly. Though this is very unusual…" She shut her eyes in concentration.

The first lilting melody that drifted from Lyra was somewhat unearthly. It spoke of a fierce wild sorrow that made all the flying-fish perk up with interest.

The music changed skilfully to the fierce howling of the wind and the turbulent pounding of the ocean during a tempest. It was like the ghoulish wail of a banshee with the siren's screech.

Slowly, but surely, all the fish drifted forward dreamily to Lyra, including those that were being clutched by a terrified Happy and a nauseous Natsu.

Natsu tumbled to the ground safely (though he did get a few bruises) whilst Happy, as quick as a flash prodded in the four fish still seemingly unconscious as to what was happening into the bamboo cage. On second thought he grabbed another for good luck. "Eight's a lucky number," he whispered to Lucy while latching the entrance firmly.

Lyra stopped her entrancing music. For a while the spell on the fish remained, then it broke when two started to flutter away, slightly disgruntled. The rest soon dispersed. The captive flying-fish, suddenly realizing their predicament, began to collide against the bamboo sides in a bid to escape. Natsu grunted, groaned and rose giddily, his face its normal colour.

"YES! I'M ON THE GROUND AGAIN!" He cheered happily, feeling and patting the ground as if he was afraid it might suddenly dissolve.

"Of course, moron…" Lucy smiled, exasperated, and shook her head.

"Well, Lucy-san, I'll take my leave now," smiled Lyra, strumming a cheerful melody, like the song of a blackbird in spring.

"I wish you'd told me what you were actually capable of," said Lucy wistfully.

"Ah, but you remembered what your mother Layla told you, didn't you?" replied Lyra, and vanished in a beam of light, back to the Northern Summer Skies.

Lucy stared at the spot where Lyra had stood. _"So I did…Mama, did you remind me from Heaven?"_ Her eyes gazed upwards at the sky, blue as forget-me-nots with patches of fluffy white clouds here and there.

"YAY! WE GOT EIGHT FLYING FISH FOR CARLA~!" screamed Happy excitedly like a child.

"Yosh! Mission accomplished! Right, Luce?" Natsu grinned broadly.

"Oh yeah, Lucy!" Happy suddenly threw himself forward and hugged Lucy's legs. "Thank you SOOO much!"

"…Eh?"

"You caught the most fish, stupid!" Natsu exclaimed. His thumb went up.

"AYE! And you saved us!"

"No, that was Lyra…"

"But you summoned her! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GIVE THEM TO CARLA! I CAN JUST IMAGINE HER FACE!" shrieked Happy. "Come on, COME ON! LET'S GO BACK TO THE GUILD!"

"All right, all right, no need to shriek so loudly…"

"Wait…what's that fish doing to the other fish…?" Natsu asked, pointing.

Lucy and Happy turned around and what they saw was…

A large flying-fish was hovering on top of the smaller one, pressing quite tightly together. The smaller kept trying to escape, but the dominant one managed to still sit on it.

"UWAH…Natsu, how dense can you get?" Lucy sweated.

"…It's a rape…MIAW~! My eyes!" Happy yowled.

"A rape…?" Natsu scratched his head, still quite confounded. "Has that got anything to do with "rapping" a door?"

"NO!" Lucy threw a punch at his head. "IT'S REPRODUCTION, BUT FORCED, STUPID!"

"… I still don't get it…"

"Oh, never mind, let's go back… and Happy, STOP WHIMPERING!"

* * *

><p>It was a long tiring trudge from the Crag of Wings back to the Guild. To Fairy Tail. <em>En route…<em>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I fell into the stupid bog again!"

"Ah, come on Luce, why're you so clumsy? I smelled it from a mile!"

"I haven't got a nose like you!"

* * *

><p>"TADAIMA!" Natsu roared and kicked the Guild entrance doors open with his right leg. Hard.<p>

"Ah, welcome back, Natsu, Lucy and- EH?" Mirajane dropped the mug she had been polishing. Wakaba rescued it for her. "Ah, Mira-chan, here you go."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" wailed Happy dismally.

"A-and Happy." The fangirl took over as Mirajane let out a giggly laugh. "Lu-ceeee, why are you wearing_ Natsu's scarf_?"

Both Lucy and Natsu froze. _"Uh-oh…I forgot this might happen…"_

Everyone at once started chattering of the newest gossip. Natsu and Lucy had no chance to retort back.

"Awh, Lu-chan! So cute! Did he ravish you in the middle of the forest?" squealed Levy, her hands cupped round her flushed cheeks. Her romantic imagination started to imagine a passion that ended up in Lucy's top ripped off…

"Woah, flame head. I see you got yourself a girlfriend," smirked Gray. "Though I wonder how you managed to get her to consent to your desires. Tell me your secret." His smirk grew.

"I DIDN'T-"

"Don't deny it, we've all been expecting it," remarked Gajeel with a smirk just as large as Gray's.

"Hn." Pantherlily eyed Lucy for a while and turned away. "Dirty."

"Juvia is so glad!" sang the blue-haired water mage. She gripped Lucy's hands. "Lucy will not pursue after Juvia's Gray anymore, correct?"

"I never-"

"Oh, Lucy, you've been deflowered, haven't you?" asked Cana, slightly drunk.

"NO! I-"

"NATSU! You've become," Elfman paused dramatically, "A true man. Not like the rest of you wimps! Take after him!"

"You too," the men muttered.

"Wow, Natsu! What actually happened?" Lisanna asked eagerly.

"You've got yourself a good one, kid," Macao said, grinning. "With humongous boobs," added Wakaba.

"Cosplay girl's taken now," announced Bixlow.

Fried merely glanced disinterestedly for a moment.

Evergreen smirked.

Master Makarov and Gildarts ogled Lucy's cleavage perversely while little trickles of blood dripped from their noses…

"Whoa Natsu-nii…" Romeo remarked in awe.

Bisca glanced suspiciously at Alzack to make sure her husband was NOT looking anywhere deemed unforgivable.

Suddenly…

CLANG.

Everyone froze in their hubbub in terror as Titania Erza pointed a large sword at Natsu's throat.

"Tell me, did you hurt Lucy?" The red-haired Titania narrowed her eyes and moved the weapon threateningly nearer against his throat, its cold tip grazing it slightly.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lucy blurted out angrily in his defence before the Fire Dragon Slayer could say anything. "IT WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"I can't think of any other plausible explanation for your current state, Lucy," said Erza coldly.

"Well then, LISTEN TO ME!" shouted Lucy. "Listen to our side of the story before you just assume anything!"

Erza lowered her sword and nodded curtly. "Begin," She glared at Natsu. "Woe betide him if it is what I think it is."

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed. "This might sound crazy, but…two of the same species of flying-fish that Happy's carrying in a cage," Everyone's eyes riveted in that direction, "ripped my top off."

There was complete silence all over the Guild.

It was Gray who broke the ice. "Whoa," he sniggered. "Must have been a scoop for you, moron."

"NO, only a pervert like you would think it was-"

"I apologize, Natsu. Feel free to punch me hard." Erza said guiltily.

"OH YEAH! That def-"

"HEY DON'T DO THAT TO ERZA!" Lucy yelled.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" Natsu hollered.

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE I'M THE ONE WHO-"

"LIKE HELL I CARE!"

"Married couple's bicker," grunted Gajeel.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They both yelled in sync for the second time that day.

"Yeah right!" Someone shouted.

"Lucy…" Juvia hissed. "Keep away from Juvia's Gray if you don't want to get hurt!" Glaring, she flounced away. No prizes for guessing who's the most pissed that day in Fairy Tail…

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S CARLAAAA?" wailed Happy grievously. "I can't find her anywhere! Lily, you know where she is?" He directed his question to the other male black cat.<p>

"She went back to Fairy Hills with Wendy," said Pantherlily nonchalantly.

"Awwww….." The blue Exceed moaned, disappointed.

"Never mind, Happy, you can always give the fish to Carla tomorrow," Lisanna told him comfortingly.

"Uuu… Lucy, can you keep them for me? Please?" Happy begged, handing the cage full of eight snapping clumps of fury to her. "There's lots of space at your place…"

"NO! YOU THINK I WANNA SEE ANOTHER FLYING-FISH AFTER TODAY?"

* * *

><p>AN: Whoa…this must be the longest fic I've ever typed… I originally intended to make this the last chapter, but I decided to lengthen out another chapter, so look forward to it! Thanks to ShiningStellar for reviewing every chapter and motivating me to make the story better!

Next chapter: Chapter 6: Fallen

Review please! ^_^


	6. Fallen

A/N: Last chapter! I was rereading the Fairy Tail manga and…I seem to have exaggerated the flying-fish(HanezaCana)of Magnolia…I apologize for being unable to update for so long… four days ago (cos' Sunday is a family day) and three days ago (Monday) was chores day… and two days ago was my mum's b'day…aha, so busy…. Gah, I hate myself. Lesson learned is- don't attempt a multi-chaptered one before you've even typed out all the chapters, cos' these two weeks was WAY too stressing…

Anyways, I've changed chapter 2 and 5- though there's not much difference anyway. You can go check and see what's different.

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fish<strong>

Chapter 6

Fallen

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia chugged down the pure fresh orange juice with plenty of pulp that Mirajane had specially squeezed for her thirstily.<p>

"Ahh…Thanks so much, Mira-chan. That feels SO much better…" The wonders it did! It refreshed her parched throat marvellously. It hit the spot. She sighed contentedly and lolled on the smooth wooden bar counter lazily, outlining the grooves with her index finger idly.

"Ah, not so fast, Lucy!" The white haired beauty winked.

"…Eh?" The blonde haired mage raised her head reluctantly, eyeing her with an air of bewilderment. "What's up, Mira?"

"It's time for…"

Suddenly all the girls in the Fairy Tail Guild popped out of nowhere, startling Lucy till she nearly fell off her stool. "How did you guys-"

"GIRL TALK! ! !"

A signboard was propped above them, with the slang printed out in big bold block letters with a special ink that changed colours alternately. In smaller letters, obviously written last minute in a scrawling untidy hand, "Males not allowed! ! Titania Erza and the Demon Mira will slaughter them if failure of that condition."

"…_What's with the sign…? !" _Lucy sweated.

Though, they needn't have done so, since the men of the Guild were either engaged in a brawl or drinking or reminiscing of the old days or like Reedus sketching as always…

Snatches of swearing and name calling obviously originating from the Fire Dragon Slayer and the ice alchemist were audible above the cacophony of encouragement.

"You flaming piece of shit! !"

"Who are you calling shit, brainfreezed idiot? !"

"So…" Mirajane hinted coyly, drawing back Lucy's attention.

"…So?" Lucy asked dumbly, oblivious to the situation.

"TELL US EVERYTHING! ! !" All of the girls (minus Wendy and Carla who had already gone back) screamed, leaning in excitedly.

"Are you completely sure nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, happened? ?" Levy interrogated, quite resembling a fan girl.

"We want all the juicy details, so don't beat around the bush," Cana said confidingly, actually sober.

"Go on, Lucy. Tell us," Mirajane almost pleaded, her azure eyes sparkling. There was no doubt her mind was full of plans to get the two mages together…

"Not even I have come back after an outing just wearing Natsu's scarf for a top," Lisanna jokingly remarked, cupping her chin, her cerulean eyes gleaming also. "We're really wondering what happened!"

"I'm the only one here who isn't a virgin anymore," Bisca announced, swishing her green hair. "So how do you feel?"

Juvia, Evergreen, Erza and Lucky merely watched, amused, the former still slightly irked.

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead at the repertoire of questions and remarks directed at her.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT IT WAS TWO FLYING-FISH THAT RIPPED MY TOP OFF? ! !" She bellowed as a vein contracted in annoyance.

"Yeah, but how on earth did you persuade him to give up his scarf? ? We all know how precious it is to him! !" Levy exclaimed, pointing at the white garment Lucy was still holding on to.

"Yeah, he never takes it off," Lisanna added sagely. "His Edoras counterpart never does either."

"Shh! Listen to the girl!" Cana hissed.

Lucy sighed. "I never even asked him in the first place…he just gave it to me," she admitted with childish candour.

"Ooooh~…" All the girls cooed, their eyes sparkling.

"_Eh? Shining…? !"_ Lucy sweated, looking at them all. They seemed to be all glowing… _"What's the big deal of this anyway…?"_

"That's so gentlemanly of him…" Levy sighed. Her vivid imagination began to run haywire again.

"Quite unlike him. He's usually so rash," Mirajane cooed.

"Do you think he likes Lucy? Romantically…?" Lisanna asked the question they had all been burning to enquire, squealing in excitement.

Lucy opened her mouth to object, but before she could do so, all the girls shrieked as one, "KYAAAAAH~! !" causing a few men to look over in alarm. The brawl still went on, unheeded by Erza who was absorbed in the discussion too.

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! LU-CEEEEEEEEE! ! !" screamed Levy, almost maniacally.

"TELL US HOW HE DID IT! ! Was he…" Mirajane paused, breathing hard, hardly wishing to believe in her woman's intuition, "BLUSHING…? ?"

There was dead silence as all looked at her hopefully, cheeks flushed, eyes glittering, waiting for the verdict.

Lucy found herself at a loss at what to do. _"If I say he did, they'd definitely scream the Guild's roof down. But I don't want to lie. They'd be all so disappointed…"_ Sighing, she settled for the former.

"He did," she muttered, almost inaudibly. "He was blushing."

No one moved or uttered a single word. It was as if a magic spell had frozen them.

"Eh…? Guys? !" Lucy enquired worriedly. "Guys?" Are you okay? !" She first shook Lisanna, then getting no response, moved on to Levy and shook her hand in front of her blue-haired friend's glazed unseeing eyes. Then, suddenly, like a tidal wave….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! ! ! !"

Their crescendo of shrieks was so deafeningly loud that almost all of Magnolia could hear it, and the men all stopped what they were doing at once. Even the two idiots (namely Natsu and Gray) stopped their brawl in astonishment. The Guild trembled and shook frighteningly like a wriggly rotten tooth for a few moments.

They all clutched Lucy in excitement, screaming, "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH LUCY! ! !"

"Please calm down, all of you!" Lucy yelled, but her voice was at once drowned in the shouts directed at her.

"I WAS RIGHT, I WAS RIGHT! ! !"

"KAWAII~! !"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"WEDDING BELLS WILL BE RINGING SOON! !"

"TELL US HOW HE DID IT! DETAILS, DETAILS! ! !"

"What's this about wedding bells?" A loud voice interrupted their merrymaking. "Has someone pro…prophe…pro…something! What's the word again, Happy?" The ever-so-dense Natsu Dragneel referred to the winged blue Exceed.

"Proposed." Happy pronounced clearly, his right eye twitching. Everyone sweated. "God, Natsu, how stupid can you get…" someone muttered.

"Has someone proposed to Lucy?" Natsu queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" All the girls looked futilely at one another. "Well, no…"

"Then what's this about wedding bells?" Gray joined in, looking quite interested.

"Uh-oh…how do we explain that…?" Bisca muttered under her breath. They all started to sweat bullets.

"It's all your fault…" mumbled Lucy, her right eye twitching.

They glanced at one another furtively. Fortunately they were saved from answering when…

"DON'T USE MY OWN WORDS, ICICLE! !"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SHITTY FLAME? ! !"

And the brawl started again.

"Whew!" They sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness Natsu's so fond of picking a fight!" Lisanna added.

"Do you know," Mirajane giggled a little, "that Natsu looked a little …jealous when he asked that…?"

They looked at one another in glee and were about to scream their heads off again when Lucy exclaimed, "STOP! ! Enough screaming! I'm going home, so BYE!"

"Awwww…Don't go just yet, Lu-"

The Guild entrance doors slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as she made her way back to her apartment via Strawberry Street. <em>"What's with them? ! Making out as if we were dating or something…" <em>This time she did not bother walking on the bricked parapet side of the canal. People that passed by stared at the sight of a blonde girl with just a scarf for a top.

"_Oh yeah… Natsu's scarf…I'll give it back to him tomorrow,"_ She thought. _"It was nice of him to lend it to me…hmm…I'll wash it before I give it back."_

Lucy climbed up the flight of stairs, and her hand reached out to turn the doorknob. _"Wonder if Natsu's in there…?"_

The Celestial Spirit mage cautiously swung the door open, unwilling to be sprung on another surprise visit. Also, Happy had recently taken on the annoying habit of screaming at her unsuspectingly whenever she came back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy hummed as she strode up the flight of stairs, happy-go-lucky as you please, delighted with the whole wide world for once.<em>

"_No worries 'bout rent for three months…It feels great!"_

_Her hand turned the doorknob._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !"_

"_KYAAAAH! ! ! WHAT THE FRIGGING HELL, HAPPY? ! !"_

"_HAHAHAHA, you screamed! ! You were scared! !"_

"_Grrr, come here you wretched little kitty…"_

"_UWAAAH! ! ITAI! SAVE ME, NATSU! ! !"_

_Happy was unable to sit properly or comfortably without flinching for two weeks after that._

* * *

><p>"No one huh…that's a relief! No need to have got so worried after all!" Humming, she went to take a long-longed bath and a change of clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>The hot water ceased to flow as Lucy stepped out of the bathroom. <em>"That felt great…! I feel so comfortable now…after today I really needed that!" <em>She wrapped a fluffy white towel round her torso.

"Now, how should I wash it…?" She held up the scaly white scarf thoughtfully; ready to plunge it into a basin full of soapy water.

"Uh, I think I'd like my scarf back without you washing it."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !"

Lucy would have nearly jumped out of her towel with fright if she hadn't clutched it tightly.

"Aye! Lucy's soap smells weird, just like herself!"

"HEY DON'T JUST SNEAK IN PEOPLE'S HOUSES WITHOUT WARNING BAKA! ! !" She yelled. "Here's your scarf! Now get out! !" She hurled said scarf at his head viciously in a fit of bad temper.

"Aw, you're so mean, Lucy…" Natsu whined, wrapping his scarf back round his throat.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy groaned. "What did you two come here for?"

"We came here to get Natsu's scarf back, and to persuade you to let me keep the flying-fish here!" Happy piped up. "They're outside right now!" Sure enough, from outside, there came the sound of muffled bangs, signifying they were still fighting to escape.

Lucy stared at Natsu. It was written all over her face, _how could you do this to me? ?_ He shrugged. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do," The blonde mage said belligerently. "Stay here on the couch while I go change my clothes, and don't move, don't break anything, AND DON'T PEEK."

"Jeez, ever since today you've been treating me like a pervert like Gray," The rosy-haired boy grumbled as he plumped down on the couch.

"Awww Lucy! I never got to see your shiny red butt that Aquarius whipped!" Happy grinned, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I still wonder what it would look like heated up," said Natsu wistfully, his arms behind his head, gazing at the ceiling as if he hoped to find an image of Lucy's ass up there.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU WANT TO SEE THAT FOR? ! ! IT ISN'T SHINY OR RED ANYMORE, DAMNIT! ! !" She marched off furiously to her closet, veins popping on each side of her head, fists balled up.

"It doesn't take much to piss Lucy off," commented Happy.

"Aye," said Natsu lazily.

* * *

><p>"Grr…damn neko…sometimes he really makes me want to pull out his whiskers," Lucy muttered, still extremely irked as she towelled her hair dry.<p>

She pulled on a white T-shirt and a pair of light pink shorts.

"Now off to those damn idiots," she murmured, irritated. "And I thought I'd have a night free of them…"

"I CAN HEAR YOU! !" yelled Natsu.

"_Damn, I forgot his keen Dragon Slayer senses…"_ Lucy's left eye twitched as she attempted to grin.

She walked out of the protective shield of the closet, approaching the couch where her unwelcome guests were seated.

"Whoa, what a funny face…" Natsu stated, amused, realizing what kind of emotions had led to this particular expression.

"Aye!" Happy chirped his favourite trademark slang.

"Urusai…"she growled, her scary persona kicking in as she glared at them, her fearful glare akin to Erza's. Natsu cowered for a moment. Happy was unaffected.

"You've had your scarf back," Lucy jabbed a finger at the cloth wrapped round the Fire Dragon Slayer's neck, "and about "persuading"," she used air-quotes to emphasise, "me to keep those awful beasts here, the answer is NO. N-O." She spelled as a finale. "Now you can go back home and take the fish with you to give them to Carla at the Guild tomorrow."

"But-but there isn't any space in the house!" Happy wailed, his eyes going as round as he could possibly muster, lip trembling, sniffing and crocodile tears on the verge of spilling. Natsu had to turn his head away at the sight of Happy playing up to Lucy that way, for fear of letting out a single laugh that would certainly give the show away.

"_He's a good actor…"_ he mused. _"Happy does know how to be adorable…women simply can't get enough of him!"_

"Hang it from the ceiling," said Lucy shortly, her eyes narrowing at Happy's cliché act. _"He always does this whenever he wants something…" _She thought, sweating.

"But how?" Happy moaned, tears literally streaming down his furry whiskered cheeks. Somehow, Lucy was reminded of the nursery rhyme of "three little kittens had lost their mittens."

"If you can't think of anything, then put them outside."

"WHAT IF IT RAINS? !"

"DO YOU THINK THEY CARE ABOUT RAIN? !"

"I do! Carla won't like them wet and slimy! !"

"Then put them under a tree!"

"What if the tree gets struck by lightning? They'll be lightning-roasted!"

"Seriously, Happy! There's got to be higher things around!"

Happy entered Act II of his performance- whimpering like a hapless kitten in pain.

"Please, Lucy-chan…" _"Lucy-chan? Since when has he called me that? And ugh, his voice's way too sweet and treacly…" _Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu was also following the same line of thoughts. _"At this rate, she won't fall for it…"_

"Please let me keep them here. They'll be dry and safe from all kinds of weather, comfortable and Carla would love them better if they don't look so stressed. Please, Lucy-chan…"

"_Who asked you to squeeze so many into the same cage…? And is there even any guarantee that Carla would accept them?" _Lucy thought, sweating.

Happy pulled the most heart-breaking expression he could render. _"Take this Lucy! Let's see if you can still say no while looking straight into this poor kitty's eyes!"_

Lucy gazed coldly at Happy, and did not react at all.

Ten minutes passed by…

* * *

><p>The cold silence filled the air as Lucy stared into Happy's wet eyes.<p>

"_Why isn't she saying anything…? Does it mean I've won…?" _thought Happy, sweating. _"It's hard to keep doing this face…"_

"You really don't give up, do you?" Lucy said smoothly. "I've never known anyone to be able to pull such an awful face for this long. Anyway, your answer is NO."

"UWAH! Someone actually managed to say no!" Happy wailed dismally in defeat as he sank into depression with a dark-blue/purple aura…

"Are you really sure, Lucy?" Natsu asked, dampened.

"YES." replied Lucy determinedly. Inside though, she was celebrating.

"Okay, since Lucy is so scared of them escaping and wreaking havoc at her place, let's go, Happy. We're wasting our time." Natsu sent her a disgusted look as he got up from the couch.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF THEM! !"

"Then why won't you let them be here?"

"Because I hate them."

"And you hate them because…?"

"They're the very essence of Lucifer."

"They are, but they're in a cage. That still shows you're scared~~"

"I'M NOT!"

"Then prove it." Inwardly, Natsu grinned devilishly. She was falling into his trap nicely…

"Fine, let them stay here!" Lucy sulked.

"Thanks, Luce!" He gave her his trademark broad grin. "Come on Happy! Chirrup! She's consented!" With that, he quickly grabbed the sullen Exceed and leaped out from the window before the Celestial Spirit mage could change her mind.

"Jeez, they still managed to wheedle me into this…" Lucy muttered crankily as she banged the window shut.

* * *

><p>"Nice one, Natsu. How did you do that?" Happy grinned.<p>

"Thought if I focused on teasing her "phobia" of flying-fish she would agree," Natsu shrugged.

"Then she's contradictory!"Happy exclaimed.

"Wha-what?" Natsu scratched his head, confused at the four-syllable word.

"Never mind, Natsu…" Happy sighed. "Wonder how she's coping…?"

Lucy never fetched in the bamboo cage full of flying-fish from outside, so… in a way it still proves she's terrified of them…

* * *

><p>The sun shone through a gap through the curtains, landing on the sleeping Lucy. "Ummh…" she grunted in her sleep as she rolled over on the large bed. As if on cue her apple green alarm clock began to clamour loudly, a sign that it was time to awake from slumber. Eight o'clock. The little metal hammer fixed on top of the middle of the clock vibrated at top speed, clashing the two pieces of bell-shaped metal on each side of it, producing a loud alarming sound, most unsavoury to hear when relaxing or sleeping, enough to jolt one from Dreamland back to Earth.<p>

The blonde girl groaned as one of her chocolate-brown eyes fluttered open reluctantly. Her hair was scattered on her pillow, forming a golden fan at the base of her head. Her hand reached out to halt the alarm. One little tug, and sanctuary ensued.

Her thoughts swam drowsily in a dazed manner, revolving around her dreams. One of her dreams featured her force-feeding pieces of roasted flying-fish to Baby Natsu(recognisable by the unmistakable shock of rosy pink hair protruding from the bonnet with blue ribbons as a design) in a pram while Happy was preparing the baby milk formula. Speaking of flying-fish…

The Celestial Spirit mage sat up begrudgingly and yawned, stretching her arms.

"Time to see whether they're still alive or not…" Lucy muttered as her hand burrowed under her pillow to draw out her beloved keys which she stowed there when she slept for safe-keeping.

* * *

><p>After a shower and a change of clothes (today was a black miniskirt and pink T-shirt with the words <em>I'm No Princess <em>with white platform heels), Lucy headed to the kitchen.

Fixing herself a cheese and pickle sandwich, she glanced round.

"_Hmm…what do they eat..? Meat…? In that case are they okay with chicken? I've better check the fridge."_ Suiting the action to her words, she peered at the chilled section. _"There's some ham and a sole fillet…do they eat fish too…? I'll give them half the ham…but will there be enough…? Seriously, eight… What was Happy thinking? Jeez, eight a lucky number my ass… eight may be the lucky number of the Chinese, but that's WAY too many…" _She snorted. _"Nah…it won't hurt them to be a little hungry…after all it'll be Happy or Carla who takes responsibility for them sooner or later." _Making up her mind, she grabbed half and made her way outside.

* * *

><p>"UWAH…where's Lucy…?" Happy fidgeted anxiously, occasionally flying a lap round the Guild to ease his restlessness. "Carla's already here!"<p>

"Relax, Happy…Lucy will be here sooner or later," said Lisanna confidently, stroking his blue fur. Natsu, as usual was participating in a fight with the exhibitionist Gray. The Fairy Tail Guild was in its usual state of noisy cheerful chaos.

"Lisanna," her sister Mirajane called from the bar where she was serving drinks. "Come over here for a second."

The short white-haired Take Over mage strolled over to the bar. "Yeah?"

Mirajane lowered her voice. "Has everyone agreed?"

"Not everyone, but there's quite a number agreeing to it. Elfman-bro, Bixlow, Evergreen, Levy, Erza, Gray, Gildarts, Juvia, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Nav, Max, Warren, Wendy…and even Gajeel has consented to it. He said it would be entertainment for him to see something like what we're proposing."

"Mmmm," Mirajane put her finger to her lips in contemplation. "That should be enough people…just so long no one lets the cat out of the bag they won't realize a thing of our plan…" Mirajane chuckled happily. "Wait…why hasn't Fried agreed..?"

Lisanna shrugged. "He said it was a waste of time."

"Ah…" A slight disappointed note was faint in her tone.

"So today's plan has been revised? Everyone involved know their parts?"

"Yup. I just can't wait…" Lisanna hugged her sister gleefully. "It's gonna be so much fun…!"

* * *

><p>Lucy panted as she reached the Guild's entrance doors. "It's so heavy…" she muttered. Not to mention that it is quite a problem to carry something that keeps jostling and flipping over, and disagreeing with each other. Eight flying-fish, cranky from being cramped together with no space to fly, let alone space to relax.<p>

"Never again…" she murmured as she pushed one of the great oak doors open.

"HAPPY! !" she shouted, with a little hint of malice. "Here I am! With your precious prize!"

"Lucy! ! Finally!" Happy shrieked and flung himself on her. "Thank you SOO much for taking care of them! ! They look well too!"

Which is not exactly the correct description of eight pairs of eyes balefully staring back, as if to say ruefully, "What the hell am I here for? !"

Happy took the cage eagerly, but did not fly straight to Carla as Lucy expected. Instead he hung around bashfully.

After a long period of lip-biting and pacing, Happy said rather hopefully, "Lucy…can you give them to her for me?"

Lucy stared, disbelieved. "Why? You've always offered your fish to her by yourself…"

Happy gulped, flushed and clutched Lucy's leg. "I'm scared…" he mumbled. "What if she won't accept it…?"

"Exactly. You'll never know if she'll accept it or not if you just shirk at it…you've got you take a chance," Lucy said coaxingly. "It's not like you're gonna die or something if she do-"

"I will die of embarrassment," the blue Exceed said forlornly.

"Wait… you won't have to go over now, cos' Wendy and Carla are coming over…"

"WHA-? I'm not ready yet!" Happy squealed and hid behind Lucy.

"Too late…"

"Hi, Lucy, Happy. What's that you've got there?" Wendy asked, her curiosity aroused.

Carla's eyes narrowed. Happy squirmed. _"Flying- fish_?"

Lucy gently nudged the nervy Exceed with her leg. _"Go on, Happy…before it's too late!" _

"Um, Carla…?" Happy started, gulping and wringing his paws.

"Yes, yes, those are for me, isn't it?" Carla broke in before he could explain.

"…How-how did you know…? ! Lucy, you didn't spill the beans, did you?" Happy cried out, whirling round and pointing an accusing fin-I mean paw at the blonde mage.

"I DID NOT!" Lucy protested.

"She didn't." Carla stated.

Wendy chimed in helpfully. "Carla can predict the future, remember, Happy?"

Happy's jaw dropped. "Awww….I wanted it to be a surprise…umm…do you like it, Carla…?" he said nervously.

"Hmmm…" Carla scrutinised the cage full of eight flying-fish. "Am I supposed to eat this lot..?"

"Uh, you can if you want to, Carla because they're yours…"

"Hmmm…"

The tense atmosphere was building up, anticipating the white Exceed's verdict.

"No." She had refused his gift point blank again.

"O-o-o-okay…" Happy visibly drooped and wilted. _"I feel like I wanna drop through the floor and never come out…"_

"Don't get me wrong, he-cat. First they don't taste good, and to raise them would be a bother, they might breed and what on earth would Wendy do? If it was a normal fish it'd be okay-"

"…You want a normal fish?" Happy perked up. Unslinging his green pack, he reached inside and took out a large fish. A mackerel. Scavenging once more in there, he found a dark pink ribbon with silver sides. Happy decorated the fish with it.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully.

Carla smiled a small smile. "Don't get any false hope, he-cat. I'm just," She rubbed her belly, "a little hungry."

With that she went off to eat it in the peace of the bar.

"Well, I guess I'd better go with her," said Wendy, beaming and hurried off. "Ja, Lucy, Happy and Natsu! !"

"_Natsu?"_ Lucy was suddenly aware of a warm pressure around her shoulders. Turning her head, she found herself face-to-face with the Fire Dragon Slayer who was grinning broadly.

"So, Happy, you finally did it!"

"Not really, she didn't accept them…" Happy said sadly. "But she DID accept an ordinary fish fresh from the haddocks."

"So it was all a waste of time and energy…" muttered Lucy. "And I lost one of my tops too, in case you've forgotten, little kitty…" She glared at Happy, piqued.

"Aw, come on Luce, lighten up…" Natsu nonchalantly remarked.

"Aye, it's not like you lost 1 000 000 J there…oh, you can have the fish to make up!"

"NO WAY, NEKO! ! !" Lucy's fists cracked ominously.

* * *

><p>"So…do you think we still need to carry out the plan after all…?" Lisanna asked her sister's opinion, enjoying the scene before them, where Natsu was holding back an enraged Lucy from annihilating Happy.<p>

"Maybe later…" Mirajane smirked wickedly. "I'm pretty sure of that…"

* * *

><p>AN: I have just discovered the source of my writer's block. It is just that I so detest, abhor, loathe typing. With my pen words simply jump out of me faster than I can pin them on paper. So now I write them on paper before I transfer to the computer. Wah, can't wait for the next FT manga chapter… wonder if Grandine will appear..?

And whoa, when I was watching the episode of the mirror demon of Nurarihyon no Mago, and holy shit, they did a great job of it! I'm ashamed to say I was screaming along with Kana when the mirror demon was chasing her on a bike O.O It was just so realistic…the voice actor just sounded so creepy it gave me shivers down my spine… and lord, like a kid I was clutching a cushion and squealing…anyways, no spoilers. Just so you know it's one of my favourite anime.

On the 24th I'm going on vacation. Any guesses where?

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, those who've favourited and alerted! I'll be publishing one-shots after this. I might even think of a sequel…

REVIEW! ^_^


End file.
